


Unchanging Through the Changes

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [63]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of the many things he’d never envisioned her being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchanging Through the Changes

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Chirk  
>  **1 Million Word's Action Prompt:** Dancing 
> 
> **Time Frame:** Season 3/4

It’s one of the many things he’d never envisioned her being. She was going to be the president. Or cure cancer. Or turn out to be a world touching philanthropist, just with the power of her smile.

But cheerleading, like tennis lessons, was not something he’d ever envisioned. Slices of who his daughter is, is becoming, wants to be, from a world that isn’t his, but Stan’s and Stan _and_ Rachel’s.

Still when he watches her out there – shiny pompoms, spandex, bows; dancing and learning flips – he smiles and cheers loud. He’ll always be her strongest supporter, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Chirk**   _(verb)  
>  chirk [churk]_
>> 
>> **verb _(used without object)_**  
>  1\. to make a shrill, chirping noise.
>> 
>> **verb _(used with object)_**  
>  2.  _Informal_. to cheer (usually followed by  _up_ ).
>> 
>> **Origin:**  before 1000; Middle English chirken to creak, chirrup, Old English circian to roar.


End file.
